


L'enterprise

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kinkenstock, Courtly Love, Geek Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certaines choses sont tellement anodines qu'on ne les voit qu'une fois qu'un autre nous les a montré. Steve/Max !!! YAOI !!! SLASH !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azhureheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhureheart/gifts).



> **Disclaimer :** Patamoi, hormis l'histoire  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 736  
>  **Prompt de kinkenstock :** Courting - Steve réalise que Max le courtise à sa façon depuis quelques semaines.

Danny fronça les sourcils en voyant Max venir déposer lui-même son rapport d'autopsie. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était bizarre. Steve avait ignoré à plusieurs reprises ses remarques, mais il sentait que son regard commençait à changer.  
Et quand on parle du loup…  
\- Danny, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Max a repéré un cinéma qui projette la première trilogie de _Star Wars_ , ça te dit comme tu n'as pas Grace, ce week-end ?  
Max se décomposa légèrement, à la question et s'excusa rapidement avant de partir.

***

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Danny partait pour auditionner un témoin, Steve passa en coup de vent à la morgue. Ils avaient absolument besoin d'informations et rien ne pourrait plus les aider que l'implication de Max.  
\- Oh. Vous êtes là. Attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! S'exclama-t-il en s'arrêtant au milieu de son autopsie.  
Ouvrant un placard avec ses gants ensanglantés, il en sortit une boîte en fer qu'il tendit à Steve.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir ouvrir le récipient plein de sang et de liquides indistincts.  
\- Des biscuits-Enterprise ! C'est pour vous !  
Steve cligna des yeux, deux fois, avant de répondre un "merci" incertain.

***

\- Commandant ! Le héla Max quelques jours plus tard sur une nouvelle scène de crime.  
\- Max, qu'est-ce qu'on peut pour toi ? Répondit Steve.  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas vous. C'est moi. J'ai trouvé ceci. Cela pourrait vous aider, ajouta-t-il en tendant un objet.  
Steve le prit sans comprendre. Il ne voyait pas le lien entre cet espèce de lego et leur crime. C'était une noyade un peu assistée vu qu'il n'y avait pas plu depuis des jours et des jours dans cette partie de Hawaii et que le coin était d'une aridité telle que l'Arizona n'aurait rien à leur envier, d'ici quelques semaines, si la sècheresse perdurait.  
\- C'est une clé USB qui peut aller jusqu'à vingt mètres de fond, sans risquer de perdre tout son contenu. Cela pourrait vous aider quand vous plongez. C'est une technologie nouvelle.  
Le leader du Five-0 le regarda pendant un instant avant de hocher la tête et de prononcer un "merci".

Il regarda la chose pendant un temps, avant de sortir ses clés et de l'accrocher à celles-ci. C'était peut-être pas utile, mais c'était marrant comme idée.

***

Ce ne fut que presque deux semaines plus tard, qu'il croisa Charlie Fong et que celui-ci remarqua son nouveau grigri.  
\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les objets geek. Celui-ci a dû vous coûter une sacré fortune !  
\- Oh… Non, commença-t-il. On me l'a offert.  
Le technicien éclata de rire.  
\- Vous avez dû encore briser des cœurs, Commandant ! L'heureuse élue doit sacrément être amoureuse…  
Steve eut un moment d'arrêt. Oh. _Oh_ … Il ne se souvenait plus particulièrement ce qu'il avait dit avant de reprendre la direction de son bureau.

***

Danny ricanait dans son coin depuis près de quinze minutes. Visiblement, la scène était la plus parfaitement hilarante qu'il soit.  
\- SmoothDog, je rêve ou tu viens de me demander un conseil de drague ?  
Steve envisagea de renverser sa bière sur son soi-disant avant, avant de décider d'ignorer la remarque.  
\- Non, mais, je ne sais pas, moi, Steve. Va lui parler. Offre lui un truc. Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas. Fait ce que tu veux, Super Seal ! Je ne peux pas décider pour toi. Il faut que tu choisisses ce que tu veux.

Le brun soupira. Il était paumé.

***

Steve tapa un coup sur la porte de la salle d'autopsie, pour attirer l'attention de Max.  
\- Commandant, si vous venez pour les causes de la mort, je n'ai pas encore fini.  
\- Non… C'est… Ca peut attendre, Max, répondit-il, incertain. C'est… Si vous ne faites rien, demain soir, je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder des épisodes de Star Trek. Enfin… Si ça ne vous dérange pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment, soudainement très mal à l'aise.  
\- Oh… J'adorerais. Je passe vous chercher après le travail ?  
\- Super ! C'est noté.

Quand Steve revient au bureau avec un sourire ravi, Danny explosa de rire, alors que Kono et Lori le pressaient de question. Seul Chin semblait être indifférent. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, autant moqueur que ravi.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
